Memories
by Mika-cha
Summary: ::S+S:: College days, and Syaoran still mourns over the loss of Sakura whom he lost in a pure accident, but who is this new girl that looks so much like his love? Could the girl be really Sakura? Syaoran is determined to find out for himself...
1. ::Loss::

(Before you read, I wud like to say that I've made this story when I was in fifth grade, and it may have some stuff which are unnecessary. ^_^;; I kinda edited it, also. I know... I was very immature when I was young... ^_^;;; [I didn't put it up in ff.net cause I never knew about ff.net then. Hehe...)   
  
A.N. Hello!! My name's Digiberry. This is just my first fanfic on CCS. Well, I am working on a digimon story but it's a series and it's really long, so I started with this. I hope it's good. ^.^ Well, anyway Syaoran should be around college by now and Meiling's here but with a less bratty attitude. I'm making her kind and caring instead of possessive and well, you know. I do feel sorry for her but she did make a few laughs in the anime. ^o^. Sakura's still missing and...I shouldn't tell you everything. ^.~ Well, I probably spent, ooh maybe a couple minutes of your life. *grin*  
Oh, and please review on how the fanfic is? Please oh pretty pleez with the bananaspilthotfudgesundaefrostingwhippedcreamandcherryontop? *looking at reader with sparkly eyes* *grin again* Now, on with the fanfic!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: Well, you know the whole story that I do not own any of these characters or anything else that belongs to CLAMP. Well, duh. Although I'm  
Asian, I am not Japanese. (Although, it would be a pleasure knowing how to read Japanese.)  
  
Memories...  
  
"Nooo!!!! Sakura!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled as he helplessly watched Sakura fall into the freezing, rapid river below. He hung from a broken bridge with one hand and looked in horror to see his beloved die.  
  
"Syaoran!!!! Help me!!!!!" Sakura yelled before the rushing river swallowed her.  
  
'No....No!!! Sakura? Gone? This can't be happening. Sakura has to live. She's the Clow Card Mistress. Sakura...SAKURA!!!!' Suddenly he heard a voice calling out his name. 'Sakura? Is that you?'  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran? Yoo-hoo~ Earth to Syaoran? .......Wake up Syaoran! You look horrible now!"  
  
Syaoran woke up abruptly. " Huh? Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to. I really..." He looked at his cousin who was laughing while pointing at his face. " Huh? What's so funny?" He looked at Tomoyo who was recording him but was giggling along with Meiling. " What is....oh. " Then he found out that the girls were laughing cuz there was ice cream spread all over his face except around his eyes and nose.  
  
It was a weekend and Syaoran was spending the day with Meiling and Tomoyo since there was nothing to do and Meiling suggested it. He already finished all his homework and he had no classes today, so might as well.  
  
He took a napkin and started to wipe the dessert off his face when he started to daydream again.  
  
Tomoyo noticed this and her bright smile became a sad expression. 'He's thinking about her again. Oh Syaoran, I feel really sorry for you. I really do. I miss her a lot, too. But it wouldn't be the same on how you feel.'  
  
Meiling nudged her and asked, " What really happened out there? How did he lose Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo looked at her and saw there was a worried look at Meiling's face.  
  
*sigh* " Well, it happened when we were about to go into college. All the cards were captured and stuff like that. A week before school started, we decided to go on a camping trip.  
  
"Sakura's father said that she could bring two friends along with her.  
Her brother was already inviting Yukito-kun. She first chose me. Then, for a couple of minutes, she chose Syaoran-kun. Of course, her brother wasn't too happy. Her father couldn't stay there with them because of business so he said he was going to pick us up three days later at the same time.  
  
"We reached there and set up camp, and food. Sakura was a bit freaked out because her brother kept teasing her that there were ghosts in the area. But Syaoran and I calmed her down for a while." Meiling giggled and Tomoyo continued with the story," The older kids left us to find a safe trail for us to travel the next day. All of us ate, slept, and woke up, feeling fine and refreshed. Then the older boys packed our backpacks with goods, snacks, drinks, a flashlight (just in case), and a compass. Too bad, Kero-chan couldn't come. " Meiling and Tomoyo knew what kind of appetite Kero-chan had and giggled. Tomoyo continued," We followed the trail-"  
  
*flashback*  
  
"I guess these ribbons will lead the way. I wonder how it's gonna take to go and come back," Sakura asked.  
  
"I bet it'll take more than one hour. Now hurry up! How come you have so many stuff, Sakura??" Syaoran asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Hold on. Just my water bottle."  
  
"Well, then, hurry up. We can't wait forever."  
  
"Ohohohohoho!!! Kawaiiiiii!!!!!!!" a voice squealed behind them.  
  
Both of the two sweatdropped. "Tomoyo-chan? You're gonna take your camera? Oh jeez," Syaoran said while he shook his head.  
  
*whining tone* "Tomo~yo~-chan~....." Sakura whined.  
  
"Well, let's get going. Can't wait around forever, you know," Tomoyo replied, pushing the two up the trail as she ignored their comments.  
  
They walked the trail while taking in-between, rests, snacks, drinks, and Tomoyo's video recordings. Then they came across a bridge which was dangerously weak and fragile. But they didn't notice that there was a road down the river. All they saw was the ribbon hanging loosely from a tree on the other side.  
  
*Gulp* " Are we supposed to cross this inferno bridge?" Sakura asked weakly.  
  
"Um...I was gonna ask the same thing as Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers. " Hey, why don't we use the Clow Cards?"  
  
"Not a bad idea, only that we left all of them in the tent, even though I told Sakura to pack'em, just in case," Syaoran replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Sakura lowered her head in disappointment. "Well, I guess we have to cross it. Um...Tomoyo-san, why don't you go first? Then, Syaoran-kun. Then I'll go last."  
  
The other two looked surprised but agreed with Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes and ran across the bridge, successfully while clutching her camera tightly. She held her breath till she reached the other end. She waved to Syaoran and Sakura, telling them that it was their turn. But all of them didn't notice that the ropes were slowly ripping.  
  
"Um...Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Yes, Sakura?"  
  
"Can I go with you?"  
  
"No, Sakura. Our weight might be enough to break this bridge."  
  
"Pleez? Pleez? I'll be careful. Honest. Pleez?" Sakura looked at him with big sad puppy eyes. This was just too much to bear.  
  
"All right, all right. But stay behind me. I don't want you to get hurt. Besides, how will I tell your brother about it if you did get hurt? Now come on!"  
  
Sakura gave a small cheer and stepped gently onto the bridge, behind  
Syaoran.  
  
During this moment, Tomoyo was video taping and was complimenting herself. "Ooohh!!! What a wonderful moment!"  
  
"Sakura? Are you not scared?"  
  
"I'm all right. Just a bit tense. That's all." But she was obviously not telling the truth. She was shaking from limb to limb, closing her eyes whenever she looked down at the river. Being swallowed by a cold fast river did not feel pleasant to her. "Syaoran-kun, can we speed it up more? Like what Tomoyo-chan did?"  
  
"Sakura..." But before he could've said anything, the bridge broke and instincts told Syaoran to grab on the bridge. And on to Sakura's hand.  
  
Tomoyo looked down in horror as her two friends were struggling for life. "I'll...I'll get help.... H-hold on, you guys. Just hold on a bit more. I'll...be back. " She ran off, praying that the two will be okay. But, unfortunately, that wasn't possible.  
  
"Sakura. Don't...let¡¦go... Tomoyo-chan...went...to...get¡¦help.  
Sakura...just...don't...let...go," Syaoran gasped as he struggled to go up the bridge.  
  
"Syaoran-kun...I can't hold on much longer... Only one hand can't pull my whole body up to the land...Let me go...Save yourself..."  
  
"No!!! I won't let you go. Both of us have to go up there."  
  
"Syaoran-kun...please."  
  
"No!!!" he yelled firmly.  
  
"Fine¡¦" she replied sadly.  
  
Suddenly, their hands slipped and Sakura was falling, falling. Kero wasn't here to save her this time. The cards weren't here. No one was here except for Syaoran. But with only one hand available, he couldn't anything.  
  
"Noo!!! Sakura!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!!! Help me!!!" she screamed back but it was too late. She was already gone into the icy waters of the river.  
  
"No. No. SAKURA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Syaoran, we're here! And *gasp* where's Sakura!!!!!" Tomoyo asked worriedly. Syaoran just hung his head.  
  
Then, Touya came into view. "What did you do to my sister, brat?!  
What did you do?!"  
  
"I'm not that stupid!! Do you think I'd do this on purpose?!! I care about your sister, too, you know!!!!" Syaoran yelled at Touya's face.  
  
Touya and the rest looked startled when Syaoran yelled into his Touya's face and when they saw that there were tears in his eyes.   
  
"Well, first of all, I think we should pull you up first, Syaoran-kun?" Yukito said gently as he threw down the rope.  
  
"Arigato¡¦" Syaoran said quietly as he clung on to the rope.   
  
*flashback ends*  
  
"Well, that's what happened," Tomoyo said sadly," Everybody thought she was dead. Well, since it's been several years, I guess it is true. It would have been impossible for Sakura to live but by a rare chance she could be living right now. But now, that 'rare chance' is gone. I thought Syaoran and Sakura were destined for each other."  
  
"I know. But we still need to keep our hopes up," Meiling said dejectedly. There was a silence but Meiling broke the ice by saying, " All her friends¡¦ family. It must have been a real shock to them." Tomoyo only nodded.  
  
"Especially him," she replied while lifting her face towards him. But no one was there.  
  
"Hey? Where did Syaoran-kun go?" Meiling asked.  
  
"That's funny. He was here a moment ago, " Tomoyo said as she stood up.  
  
Both of the girls looked around in puzzlement.   
  
"Syaoran-kun?"  
  
But a dust of wind only answered them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well, well. What ja think? Is it good? I hope so. But who would e-mail me anyway? Sheesh.  
  
I decided to change it into chapters. I can be awfully changeable.  
  
Special thankz to AnGeL Of SaTuRn3 for the inspiration of this fic. She didn't tell to me or anything like that. I made up the plot. It's just that I chatted with her and to me it was a wow! A complete wow! I mean, she was the only CCS writer that I've chatted with for a couple of days now. Cool isn't it? She is so kind and friendly. {Not anymore. I talk with her a lot now! I made even more friendz!)  
  
Well, I really don't have anything to talk about right now. Hehehehe.  
^.^;;; g2g Remember to R&R!  
  
  
::Digiberry:: {Made I think around a year ago in August. Put up in 4/29/01 on ff.net. Edited in 6/15/01} marianakim@cs.com   



	2. ::The New Girl::

Hello again! ^.^ Digiberry here.  
  
Aha. Well, here's chap.2 of my fic.  
  
Disclaimers: AH FORGET IT!!! Yu know the whole story!! I don't own CCS!!  
Jeez. Just don't sue me! I spent a hard time collecting my money!  
Oh yes, Syaoran lost Sakura before they went into high school and now  
Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran are about to go into their second year of  
college. (don't forget that. you might get confused a bit if you don'. ^.^)  
By the way, their college doesn't have uniforms. Touya and Yuki is  
hm....well, I really haven't made plans for them yet. (Don't flame me that  
you want them in the fic! Just tell me and I'll try to put them in!)  
I didn't want to copy anybody's idea for the name 'Memories...' because  
I just looked around now and I saw many chapters with the title and  
'Memories' I just thought it fit this S+S fic. Okay? Please try not to be  
harsh on flames!  
  
'......' Thoughts  
*********** scene changes  
~~~~~~~~ end of chapter  
  
  
Chap. 2 The New Girl  
  
"Syaoran? Where did he go?"  
  
"He was here."  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling looked around with puzzled looks.  
  
"Um¡¦I guess he left," Meiling answered.  
  
"He must of heard our conversation. It probably made him sad to think about Sakura again. I think he really did go home, Meiling," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"I guess we have to go home, too, cuz the sun is setting."  
  
"Yeah, and tomorrow's the first day of college. Ugh. This is the second year. I wish we would still have a week left of vacation. *sigh*," Meiling said sadly.  
  
"Oh well, I'll see you and Syaoran-kun tomorrow," Tomoyo said, while packing up her camera into her bag.  
  
"Yeah. Bye."  
*************************  
A boy with cinnamon-colored hair was walking down the street with his  
face down, dejected and miserable.  
'How could I let her go? How could I? I could have used the Time  
card. But wait, the card was in the tent. I forgot. Besides the card is  
Sakura's now. No. She's gone. Because of me. Now, there's no one to protect  
the cards. Maybe me, but that's Sakura's job. Not mine. Argh! What am I  
supposed to do! She's gone, a huge chance that the cards *could* be scattered again because she's de..no, she's gone. I don't want to use the other word. *sigh* Why am I thinking of her anyway? She's gone now.'  
  
"Syaoran! Hey Syaoran! Wait up!" a voice yelled behind him.  
  
Syaoran looked behind him. "Hi Meiling."  
  
Meiling looked annoyed. "That's it? Hi? That's it?"  
  
He didn't answer. Meiling felt that he had a dark cloud over himself so she stayed quiet until they reached home. 'I hope he feels more cheerful soon, although I doubt it,' Meiling thought. *sigh*  
  
Syaoran looked up at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I'll make dinner, ok?"  
  
"Do you have experience with the kitchen?" Syaoran teased.  
  
"Mother taught me and I can make anything, now. I'm not the little cousin you knew before," she snapped back at him as they entered the house. But inside, she felt relieved that Syaoran was at least, talking to her.   
"Go to your room and rest. Besides, you are tired, aren't you? I'll call you up for dinner. Now, come on! I don't want to beg you to go, now come on!!!" she exclaimed while pushing him to his room.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm going. Sheesh. Girls are always so pushy," he muttered as he rolled on to his bed. 'Just like Sakura. She had to do the same thing when I got a cold. Argh! I have to stop thinking about her. I miss you though, Sakura. Why did you have to leave...' He fell into a deep sleep after he was thinking of the statement.  
  
"Syaoran! Dinner's ready! Syaoran! Hey¡¦ How come he's not coming out of his room? Wonder what he's doing now..." Meiling walked over to his door and peeked inside. There she saw Syaoran, sleeping peacefully without covering himself with his blanket.   
"Hmph. He could catch a cold. Look! He even opened the window all the way! And it's Fall! He knows better than that!" Meiling started muttering to herself as she closed the window and covered Syaoran. Then, her expression changed as she looked at Syaoran.   
"It must be hard losing one of your loved ones. I hope Sakura's watching over him if she is dead. But I have a feeling that she's not...," she said sadly. Then something started to make her nose twitch and make her sneeze. It smelt like something was burning. Meiling widened her eyes as she smelt it.  
"Aiyee!!!! I left the soup on the stove," she yelled as she ran out of his room. Fortunately, he didn't hear a single thing. A dream was occuring while he was sleeping.  
  
A girl, with long chestnut-colored hair, was standing in the midst. She wore a white gown that was made of silk and other soft fabric. A breeze gently blew around her face, letting her hair flow behind her. Her hands were placed over her heart and she whispered his name softly and delicately. He couldn't see her clearly because of all the mist that was there. "Who are you? I think I've saw you before...wait, Sakura???" he asked, surprised. But the dream ended abruptly, when suddenly he heard Meiling's voice in the distance.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP!!!!"  
  
  
"Aiyah!!!!" Syaoran yelled as he woke up and stood out of bed. He saw Meiling at the front of his door with a not-so-pleasant frown on her face. 'And I thought I was the one who frowned,' he thought. "Hurry up. I already made breakfast. We can't be late on our first day of our second year of college, you know," Meiling replied.  
  
"I'm going! Jeez."  
  
*********************  
  
"Where are those two? Mr. and Ms. Punctual?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"They say if you're late that means...."  
  
"That's enough Takashi-kun. Don't make me hurt you," she replied.  
  
"He's still making up stories?" Rika asked with amusement.  
  
"Making more along the way," Chiharu said in exasperation.  
  
"They're here!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"At least we made it on time, Meiling. So stop with that irritated look!" Syaoran said for the 5th time, exasperately. The girls who were watching giggled at the scene before them. Syaoran was pleading for the first time, and Meiling had a frown on her face. Then she loosened.  
  
"Fine then. Just try not to over sleep again."  
  
Just then their professor came in the room. " Settle down, class. Get to your seat."  
  
Suddenly Rika yelped out a squeak.   
"Is something wrong, Rika?" The other students stared at him as well including Syaoran and Meiling.   
"Terada-sensei!?" Rika squeaked again.  
  
"Professor Terada, now. I just wanted to see how it is teaching in college. Anywayz, I see some old faces. Now, I've got something to tell you, so please sit down in your seats, children!"  
  
Then he heard some groans.  
  
"Mr. Terada~ We're not kids anymore. We're college students," Naoko complained.  
  
"Excuse me, Naoko. Now will you, please, get in your seats?"  
  
"Yes, sir..."  
  
"Before we get started, I would like to introduce a new student to this class. Please come in."  
  
A girl came into the room. She had long chestnut-colored hair and wore a canary-yellow headband. She wore a summer sea-green dress with a jean short-sleeved jacket to top it all off. To match with her headband, she wore yellow shoes that had a buckle. Her emerald-green eyes sparkled as she looked around at her new class.  
  
"Her name is Takahashi Cherry. She's new around here and I hope all of you will make her feel welcomed," the sensei said after writing down her name on the board.  
  
"Hello, I am very please to meet you. I hope I will come very good friends with all of you," Cherry said to her pleasantly.  
  
"Cherry, you can sit in front of Li Syaoran, on the 4th row. Sitting next to him, is Li Meiling. She's the one with blue-purple hair tied up in buns."  
  
"Yes, sensei."  
  
Many boys in the class whistled and hooted when she greeted all of them. But Syaoran just stared at her. ' Sakura? No, she said her name was Cherry. But she looks familiar...she's from my dream!? Is she?'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ha! So what do you think? Good cliffhanger or bad? I bet all of you  
already know who Cherry is. Especially the people from Korea. Hehehe. If you don't? I'm not gonna tell you.   
  
Um...was this chapter longer than the first or shorter than the first? Uh...I'm not really sure. -_-;;  
  
I got the last name for Cherry from my friend. Her last name is Takahashi. I hope no one feels offended right now cuz i don't want to get into trouble. *grin*  
  
Flames? Don't be too harsh. Compliments? Oh, you guys are so kind. *dabbing my eyes with a hankie* Heehee¡¦ J/K But I mean it. Okay? Hope you like my fic so far! R&R please!  
  
::Digiberry:: (Made I think between August and September. Edited in 5/15/01.) marianakim@cs.com   



	3. ::Memories Arising::

Digiberry's back!!!  
  
I shouldn't be doing that much author's notes.... I talk too much. Sowie...  
  
Disclaimers: YoU kNoW tHe dEtAiLs AlReAdY sO mOvE oN....  
  
Chap 3. Memories Arising  
  
As she walked toward her seat, Syaoran felt a strange sense of aura  
around this girl. A familiar pink aura. The aura he used to be so welcomed by and comforted by long ago. The aura grew stronger as Cherry grew closer.   
  
'Sakura...?'  
  
She caught him looking at her and smiled at him. A smile that caught Syaoran off guard and made him blush scarlet. He turned away from her and quickly glanced back at Cherry, who had already sat down in her seat.  
  
'Is it really you, Sakura?' he thought while looking back at Cherry now and then. Tomoyo and Meiling thought the same.  
  
  
*************************************  
  
Syaoran was sitting in the cafeteria, thinking about this new 'Cherry' who had suddenly made him think about something else instead of Sakura's death.  
  
"Hey. Is your name Li Syaoran? Sorry... I forgot..." Syaoran looked up at the owner of the voice. He widened his eyes at who had spoke and he felt himself turn hot.  
  
"Um...uh...yeah."  
  
*giggle* "You're pleasant. Is it all right if I seat next to you?"  
  
Syaoran nodded his head, shyly.   
  
"So. You came from Hong Kong?" she asked, a few minutes after they were done eating their lunch.  
  
Syaoran nodded his head.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Syaoran felt his back turn stiff.   
  
'I can't tell her about the Clow Cards. Unless... if she is Sakura, if I do tell her the story¡¦ I might trig a memory in her mind about me and everyone else...'  
  
"Um...listen...is it all right if I could talk to you after all of our classes? I probably can tell you then... maybe..." Syaoran muttered.  
  
Cherry cocked her head to one side with a puzzled expression.   
  
"Um... Sure. Why don't we meet... um...at the front yard of the school? Okay?" Cherry suggested.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Syaoran muttered as he got up to throw his trash away. Cherry started to follow him, following suit, but a voice made her turn around.  
  
"Hey Cherry!! Come over here! We'd like to talk to you!" Tomoyo yelled from another table as she waved her hand. They sat a couple of benches from Syaoran.  
  
"Coming! See you later, Li-kun!" Cherry whispered to him before she went off. Takashi walked towards Syaoran.  
  
"Wow. You're lucky that she talked to you. Many boys already have crushes on her. Unbelievable, isn't it? They say that if you are envied by someone...." But Syaoran wasn't listening. He was attempting to listen to the girls' conversation. They were chattering with Cherry and were crowded around a poster.  
  
"Hey, Cherry. Are you really gonna sing at the stage, next week?" Rika asked with excitement.  
  
Cherry blushed. "Yeah. But don't expect me to have a good voice. I just volunteered for next week's dance."  
  
"Wow. You must have some courage to ask if you could sing. I wanted to try, too but nowadays I just don't have time because of homework," Tomoyo said longingly.  
  
"Who are you gonna take to the dance?" Meiling asked curiously.  
  
Cherry blushed even redder. " I don't know...this is only my first day..."  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
Syaoran was waiting in the autumn evening for Takahashi-chan.   
  
*sigh* 'Why did I even bother with the story? The stuffed animal's gonna get sooo mad at me. So? Maybe if I tell her the story, she might remember everything. Well, if she is Sakura, that is.' He looked at the key in his hand. The key which had belonged to the one he had loved. 'I'm gonna give her this. I have a feeling that she's back.' He turned abruptly behind him because he felt strong magic. It was only Cherry.  
  
"Hi Li-kun! So, what's the story about?" Cherry asked, smiling pleasantly at him.  
  
Syaoran turned pink and looked down at the ground. "Um...well...it started out..."  
  
About 30 minutes later, Syaoran was sitting on a branch of a tree and Cherry was leaning on the trunk.  
  
"Sa- I mean, Takahashi-chan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um...I was wondering...are you Sakura?"  
  
"You mean the girl that had to find all of those um...what was the word? Clow Cards?"  
  
Syaoran nodded his head vigorously.  
  
"Sorry, but no. I don't remember in my life that I was catching cards with a magic staff. The only time I remember was..." She fell silent.  
  
Syaoran raised one of his eyebrows and asked, "What's wrong, Cherry?"  
  
"I don't know who my parents are." Syaoran widened his eyes when he heard her whisper that.  
  
"I only remember when my little sister found me in a river. She took care of me and asked me what my name was. I didn't remember. But I saw a cherry petal fall down onto my lap. So, I said Cherry. She was happy that she found a girl like me and she said I was gonna be her sister. Well, I know it's strange without authorities knowing about it. Her parents disappeared one day, so she's alone. I decided to take care of her ever since. She had enough money for me to go to college so I came here, and she's still waiting in the meadows, waiting for me to teach her all the things I'm going to learn here. But... all the time I stayed there with her, I wanted to know who I really was. I don't know what my real name is. I don't know who my real parents are." She sat down on the ground and started sobbing slowly.  
  
Syaoran looked at her with pity and climbed down the tree to try to cheer her up. ' I do not know why I'm doing this, but if she is Sakura...'  
  
"Takahashi-chan, I don't know how to help you but take this." He held out the key necklace to her.  
  
She sniffed a bit before she looked up. Her eyes twinkled at the sight of the key. "Oh...it's pretty. Wait. You're giving it to me?"  
  
"Yeah. Keep it. It might come in use if you know what you're gonna do with it," he muttered.  
  
He walked off, leaving Cherry on the ground who was looking at the key with puzzlement.  
  
In the distance, two girls were looking at Syaoran and Cherry. 'Why did Li-kun give the key to her? She can't be Sakura? Can she?' they thought at the same time.  
  
**********************************  
  
A few days passed and Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Cherry got to be closer friends. They spent most of the time together, at least when they had the time.  
  
"Do you guys want to go to my place? Christmas vacation is coming soon and my sister would love to see my new friends," Cherry asked. The three looked at each other. They shrugged and said that they had nothing to do then.  
  
"I just need to tell mom about it," Tomoyo said with excitement.  
  
"You know, Cherry-chan. The dance is tomorrow. Who are you going with?" Meiling asked again with curiosity.  
  
"I still haven't thought about it. I guess I could just go and have fun  
until I have to sing." Meiling sighed and continued doing her Japanese homework. "Yuck. I still don't like learning this language." She made a face which made Cherry laugh.  
  
Her laugh made Syaoran turn his head at her with a surprise look. 'Her laugh...She **is **Sakura. I'm at least 80% sure. I just gotta know how to bring her back.' But he didn't need to worry about that.  
  
*************************************************  
  
At the dance, lively music was filling the room and people were having a fun time, dancing, singing, and well, eating. (Hehe. ^_^;; I just had to put that in.) Tomoyo couldn't come because she _accidently_ didn't finish her homework with all the clothes now she's making. Mind you, her fashion is pretty good. Cherry was sitting down in the same table as Meiling and Syaoran. She was watching everyone having a fun time and was chitchatting with Meiling. She saw Mr. Terada in the back with Rika. Mr. Terada saw her and told Rika to do something. Rika came over to their table and said:  
  
"Cherry-chan, it's your turn to sing." Rika waved 'hi' to Meilng and Syaoran.  
  
"Okay. I'll be back, Li-kun and Meiling-chan!" She winked at them and headed toward the stage. The DJ (which was unbelievably Takashi) yelled out," Havin' a great time?"  
  
The people roared back, "Yeah!"  
  
"You know, that if you have a great time during the dance, they say..."  
  
"Takeshi-kun!!! You know what's gonna happen to you if you say that one more time during the dance!!!" Chiharu yelled at him.  
  
Takeshi sweatdropped as he heard that statement and reddened.  
  
"Um...as I was saying...Takahashi-chan has volunteered to sing for us! Takahashi-chan, you're on!"  
  
Everybody looked at Cherry as she placed herself on the center of the stage. She blushed a bit because of all the attention.  
  
"Um, well, the song I'm gonna sing, well, I really don't know where I learned it. I don't remember the title, but only the words. But I hope all of you will enjoy it."  
  
She took a deep breath and started with a soft tune:  
  
"Your straight eye sight  
It's always silence  
It always see the dream  
Looking at the side, smiling  
The precious time  
is protected by you  
Although it's slow,  
but there's a thing  
I realized passed on to you  
  
Chorus:  
Meeting you went by your side  
Now slowly coming out  
This feeling,  
Hope you'll accept...  
Sillly movements  
Accompanied me  
In this memory  
Turn into darling  
The time I love,  
Please let me love it even more  
Although it's slow,  
But there's a thing,  
I realize, want to beleive  
Your courage, your sweetness,  
Look at here, there must be,  
Tears flooding out, hope you'll accept,  
  
Water, Wind, Sun, Earth, Moon, Stars will surround me...."  
  
As the song continued, floods of visions went through Cherry whilie she was singing. A vision of a book in front of her and a stuffed animal coming out of it. A vision when a boy similarly like Li-kun saving her from a huge giant fish that came out of an ice rink. A vision of that boy yelling out the name of the girl, Li-kun had mention in his story, and was being  
lifted by a lion or something with wings. A vision with a boy with dark blue hair and the boy glaring at him. A vision when the boy came up to her and said that he loved her.... (Which startled Cherry, a bit.) All of these visions started to pressure Cherry and she closed her eyes to concentrate on the song.  
  
When the song had started, Syaoran had raised his head immediately. 'I know that song. That's Sakura's song! And only Sakura knows it!' Syaoran turned his head toward Cherry. Then he saw that she was in some stress or pressure. That worried Syaoran a bit. Suddenly, before anyone knew it, Cherry was running off the stage yelling and apoligizing while covering her face,  
  
"I'm sorry! But I can't take it anymore!!!! "  
  
People stood in puzzlement while a murmur was going around. Takeshi-kun said on his mic, "Please calm down. We'll find Cherry. Now please go on with the dance!" He left on some soft rock music and headed toward Prof. Terada.   
  
"Should I send Anokiru-kun to find her?" Takeshi suggested.  
  
Syaoran's ears twitched when he heard another "boy's" name look out for Cherry/Sakura. He went up to them.  
  
"I'll find her," Syaoran said firmly, but casually.  
  
This surprised the two but they agreed.  
  
He started to walk out when Meiling called out, "Syaoran!! Are you going to look for the flower?"  
  
He glared at her and said,"Yes, Meiling. I'll be back."   
  
'But where did she run off to???' he thought.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, what ja think of this chap.? Not bad, ne? It was long, yes, I know because of the song. I hope it's okay if I took the words from the S+S region of Piggyhoho's site...because I didn't see a warning if I can't or can not. Sowie if I ask without permission. ;_; I didn't know.  
  
Remember when Yamazaki-kun reddened of what Chiharu-chan said? It's because that if he told another of his stories, Chiahru-chan would kiss him!  
  
But don't you think that she had already kissed him more than once? Oh well. I guess 'kissing' for him is pleasurable but embarrassing. Hm...Chiharu probably meant that she would kiss him in public...OOH..how embarrassing! *giggle*  
  
Next chap will come! Don't worry!  
~Digiberry =3   
  
(Made in somewhere around September or August last year. Edited 6/15/01.)  
  
marianakim@cs.com  
  
  
  



	4. ::Winter Wonderland::

Oi¡¦ now reading the previous chapter¡¦ I feel like this story is getting to be really corny¡¦ --;;;;; *sigh* O well. Here's the next chapter for those of you who actually like this story¡¦ -o-;;;  
  
Disclaimer: Look in the first chp.  
  
"_____" Speaking  
'_____' Thoughts  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
_"I'm here...you can't see me...I'm in the place where your deepest secret is..." _  
  
Chap. 4 Winter Wonderland....  
  
"Who am I? What are these new visions I'm having? Why are they calling me Sakura? Am I really Sakura? No... I can't be.. how I could I be?" Cherry said aloud while she ran. She then looked down at the key that Li-kun gave her.   
  
_'Does this key have something to do with this? Argh!! I don't know!!'_ she yelled inside of her head. She didn't look where she was going and tripped on feet and fell down. She slowly got up as she held back sobs and dusted herself and looked around to see where she was.   
  
_'This place looks familiar.... and I remember this slide¡¦ er¡¦ somewhere.'_ She was at Penguin Park although she didn't know that. She suddenly felt a pang in her head and fell on the sand. More visions began to pressure her and she kneeled, crying heavily because of pain and of strain of trying to remember who her real identity was.   
  
"Takahashi-chan?" a voice came behind her. It was Syaoran and he was panting heavily.  
  
"Takahashi-chan? Are you alright?" he said as he came closer, instinctively putting a protective arm around her and pulling her close.  
  
"Who am I?" Cherry whispered as she choked back sobs and tears.  
  
"What do you mean Takahashi-chan?" Syaoran asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Am I really Cherry...or Sakura?" she said softly. Her leaking tears stopped as she leaned on Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
This question startled Syaoran, but instead of showing his surprise and saying she was Sakura he answered with pain in his voice, "The answer is only in your heart. You have to choose who you are. Whether you're Cherry or Sakura." He looked at her and saw her fast asleep.  
  
*In the distance, a little spy watched and taped the scene while smiling to her amusement.* (Now, I bet you people know who it is unless you haven't been watching CCS enuf.)  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Here we are. It's kinda small but I hope it's all right," Cherry said bashfully.  
  
The group traveled to Mt. Fuji to visit Cherry's home. Her home was around the middle of the mountain, away from the tourist trails and on an vast field surrounded by pine trees. The field was covered with snow and the pine trees were decorated with icicles and snow. A little cabin with a stream a smoke coming out of it's chimney was seen in the middle of the field, big enough for three visitors. A blanket of snow covered the rooftop and like the pine trees, had icicles hanging on the eaves of the roof. As the sun shone down onto the scenery, everything touched by snow twinkled and shined as if they were made out of crystal. The group awed at the scene.   
  
"The scenery's wonderful here, Cherry-chan! No, not wonderful, beautiful! Even magical! And the cabin doesn't look small at all. It looks quite cozy to me," Tomoyo said with a smile.   
  
"Look at all this snow! It's about 7 inches deep!" Meiling said as she twirled around. Cherry blushed at the compliments. A voice suddenly was heard behind them and they turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Onee-chan!! Onee-chan!! You're here!!!" A little red haired girl about 8 years old ran towards Cherry. She jumped and Cherry caught her in time for the huge bear hug.   
  
"Hi Kaijuu! Long time no see, wasn't it!" The rest looked at the little girl startled and surprised.  
  
"I'm not a Kaijuu!!!" the lil girl said as she glared at her sister. Tomoyo stared for a moment then giggled. _This is just like how Touya-kun treated Sakura-chan and how she reacted bak. _Then the lil girl noticed the people behind her. "Onee-chan? Er... who are these people?"  
  
Cherry giggled as she put her sister down and she introduced everyone to her.  
  
"This is my sister kaijuu, Yuki. Yuki, these are my friends, Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan, and Li-kun," she said as she pointed to each person.  
  
Yuki looked at each person and stared mostly at Syaoran which gave him an uncomfortable feeling. There was an awkward silence and then Yuki said while still staring at Syaoran.  
  
"Onee-chan?? You had a boyfriend?? And you didn't tell me??"  
  
At this statement Cherry sweatdropped and Syaoran turned crimson and Cherry answered to her sister, "He's just a friend. Besides, he already has a person he likes."  
  
Yuki looked disappointed. "Man.... you two would have made a good couple..."  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling agreed silently.  
  
**********************************************  
  
As the three made themselves comfortable in the cabin, Cherry and Yuki prepared them hot cocoa. Tomoyo looked around the cabin. The kitchen and living room were connected and she saw three doors on the left wall. Two most likely to be the bedrooms and the other one the bathroom. They had a small porch with a wooden rocking chair on it and Tomoyo saw another building as she looked southward. Mostly likely to be the storage or the shed, she thought.  
  
"Here your cocoa!" Yuki said happily as she placed them onto the table. "I'm glad we have visitors. I dun think I have seen people around here that much except for the tourists." She gave a wide smile.  
  
"I'm glad that you enjoy having us here, Yuki," Tomoyo said as she smiled back at her.  
  
  
"I was just curious, Cherry-chan. How do you get your food if you are so far away from the city? I mean, the closest store near you is about a mile away from the bottom of the mountain and going up and down the mountain is hard enough," Meiling asked.  
  
"We don't usually go down the stores. It's only like once a month," Yuki answered, "we also get our food from the crops we plant in the fields and we can fish from the lake near here and we can pick the berries that grow here."  
  
"What about for winter? There are hardly any berries at all and all the crops would be dead by fall. And the road to the store would be even harder to get through because the mountain pass would be really slippery and dangerous because of the snow," Tomoyo asked.  
  
"We store the food from the summer, of course," Cherry answered, "we store them in a little shed that's behind our cabin." _Hah. I thought that that was the storage_, Tomoyo thought with a smile.   
  
"By the way, I have some places I want to show you guys in the future days. Deep in the forest there's a really cool pond there. Yuki was talking about it a few seconds ago. The water is crystal clear there and that's where we get our fresh water and our fish. But¡¦ it probably is all frozen¡¦ and you guys probably didn't bring your skates¡¦"  
  
"Nope! We brought them!" Tomoyo said with a wide smile. Meiling and Syaoran looked at her with a look, 'We did?' But that look changed instantly once Tomoyo brought three new looking skates out of her humongous bag. The cousins sweatdropped and thought, Oh I wonder where she got those. But unlike the cousins, Cherry's face lit up immediately.   
  
"That's great! Let's see¡¦ oh yeah! We can go bird watching, too. And playing the snow will be fun¡¦ Oh! And the best part yet in the cliff right behind the cluster of trees behind our cabin. The cliff has an amazing view of the landscape below us. But it's pretty dangerous tho. But, it'll be ok!" Cherry said happily with a smile.   
  
"Yeah! I can't wait until tomorrow!" Meiling shouted out energetically. She looked over at Syaoran who was just dozing off next to her. She lifted one of her eyebrows in puzzlement. "Syaoran, you're being awfully quiet. What's wrong?" The others looked at him.  
  
"Huh? Oh¡¦ it's nothing. I'm just tired. I think I'll just go to sleep right now," he said as he got up.  
  
"Oh, ok. Kaijuu, tell Li-kun where he's sleeping." Yuki glared at her sister before helping Syaoran know which room was his.  
  
Meiling gave out a sigh. "He's not usually like this, Cherry-chan. I hope he'll regain his normal senses in the morning."  
  
Cherry nodded. "I see."  
  
"I think we should sleep early, too for the day ahead of us. It's so funny how the weather up here change so soon. It's already sunset¡¦" Tomoyo said as she looked out the window. Then as the other girls started to rise up, she rose up and asked while they walked in and looked into the kinda-but-not-really-big room which was supposedly the girl's room, "Is there enough room to fit us all in one room, Cherry-chan?"   
  
"Ehe¡¦ erm¡¦ hopefully, we'll manage¡¦" Cherry said as she sweatdropped.  
  
**********************************************  
  
During the night, Cherry tossed and turned in the blanket. The visions started to haunt her again. Sweat rolled down the side of her face and she finally sat up, panting and shivering. She looked down at other girls and hoped that they were still sleeping, and they were sleeping peacefully unlike Cherry. She slowly and quietly got up, opened the door to the living room, grabbed a sweater from her closet, and quietly walked out into the chilly dark night. She sighed and saw white smoke come out of her mouth. She smiled and walked onward, past the porch and onto the field which was covered snugly by a blanket of white soft snow. Even though the sun wasn't out, darkness didn't fully cover the field for the moon was shining brightly tonight. It's silvery beams gently caressed the white snow causing the snow to look like crumbs of a silver crystal. She sighed a content sigh. Although the coldness and darkness made her shudder, the beautiful sight of her home made her feel relaxed. She walked onward until she felt a hand on her shoulder that came out of nowhere.   
  
  
  
A loud scream was heard in the middle of the night.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
^_~ I know it's a cliffhanger. Oh well. I think the next chapter is the last chapter! No wait, there's mostly likely gonna be an epilogue after that. *nod nod* Okay. Done finally with chapter 4!!! --;;; Took forever, didn't it?  
  
Typed in 8/30/01. Published in 8/30/01. marianakim@cs.com Ciao!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. ::Welcome back::

Hey everyone. I know I'm such a lousy writer... never really updating... and I don't blame you people if you really think I'm a lousy writer... I already know I am. Well, here goes one of last fics... and a long one just for Christmas...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
'I'm here...you can't see me... I'm in the place where your deepest secret is...'  
  
::Chap. 5: Welcome back::  
  
A sharp scream pierced the silence of the woods and of the night.  
  
"It's only me, Takahashi-chan," Syaoran's voice said softly next to her.   
  
Cherry panted, soon recovering from her shock. "Don't do that again, Li-kun..."  
  
Syaoran didn't reply. He walked calmly onward down the steps of the house and onto the snow. Cherry suddenly felt awkward.   
  
'This feeling... it's so familiar... like dejavu. It's like something like this so familiar has happened in my life... but I can't pinpoint when or where...' she thought, frowning as she watched Syaoran walk farther out. She then realized that Syaoran actually walking farther out than she had thought.   
  
"Wait! Li-kun! Where are you going?"  
  
"Taking a walk."  
  
"But... er... you don't even know the area of this place," she said.  
  
"I'll find my way here again somehow."  
  
Cherry frowned. Even though they were friends now, his stubbornness sure got on her nerves at times. 'Why did he all of a sudden come out anyways? Maybe he couldn't sleep like me.' Her curiosity got the better of her and she started to follow him. Besides, if he did get lost, she would be there to help him out.  
  
"Why're you out here anyways?" he asked once she caught up with him.  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Souka... me too..."  
  
'So, I was right after all,' Cherry said silently to herself.  
  
"Wow, there's a lot more stars here than in the city," he said, startling Cherry once more. Cherry looked at him and found him staring at the sky. She followed suit and smiled.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"I bet that there isn't any place like this in Japan that gives out this great of a view," he replied, chuckling a bit. Cherry also started giggling until she realized something.  
  
"Hey wait... actually... I know a better place that a greater view than this!" she exclaimed eagerly.  
  
"Nani? Show me," Syaoran asked, curious.  
  
"Follow me," she said as she walked swiftly towards the house. She glanced back at Syaoran who had to jog to catch up with her. She gave him a beckoning gesture and disappeared into the trees that were behind the cabin. He had a puzzled look on his face, but followed Cherry anyways.   
  
When he entered the woods, the darkness of the forest was overwhelming but soon enough, his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. He looked around to find where Cherry had gone, but she was nowhere in sight. He called out her name several times, but no reply. 'Guess she went ahead in her excitement, but forgot completely about me... Eh... well... no problem I guess. I could just use my talismans to light the way around here. Erm...such a waste though... flashlight will do...' he thought as he reached into his pockets to find a flashlight. But the pockets were empty except for a card in the left one. He sweatdropped. 'Oh, I'm so prepared...' he thought sarcastically. 'Guess I have to go get one from the cabin... but what about Takahashi-chan? Naah... she'll be fine... it's her home anyways... kinda...' He went back to get the flashlight, when he felt his arm being pulled back. He turned around in alarm, but relaxed when he saw a confused-looking Cherry. Then he started to blush a tad bit.  
  
"Come on, Li-kun! The way's that way!" she said as she pulled him deeper into the forest. Syaoran felt himself become hot.  
  
"Erm... um... Takahashi-chan... I-I would k-kinda like it if you let me walk on my own..." he stuttered as she dragged him along, stumbling on his words. Cherry turned around and then looked like as if she just realized her hand was still on arm. She let out a small 'eep' before she let go of him and apologized.   
  
"Erm..." Syaoran was still a bit red although the darkness concealed his embarrassment. "I-It's okay, Takahashi-chan... w-why don't we go on now?" He looked up at Cherry and found her looking at him with concerned eyes.  
  
"W-w-what?"  
  
"What's wrong Li-kun? You look like you have a fever."  
  
Li-kun blushed harder as he gave a look of shock and embarrassment at her. 'Is my face now showing from the darkness?! Oh shoot... gotta distract! Gotta distract!!!'   
  
"L-let's c-continue going to the place where you were going to sh-show me!!" he said as he awkwardly walked towards and past Cherry, not daring to look at her. Cherry just gave a look of concern and puzzlement at him and followed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, here we are," Cherry said as she led Syaoran out of the thick forest. After they walked for what seemed forever to him, they had reached their destination, a wide cliff. Syaoran anticipated the scene which Cherry described as. He gave out a small gasp as he looked down upon the world laid out before him. The landscape looked like it came out of a wintery painting. White was everywhere, on the trees, the ground, etc. The shadowy effect of the night gave out a mystical scent into the scene as well as the moonlight shone onto the view to create glimmers and sparkles onto the snow. Syaoran looked at all of it with awe. Meanwhile, Cherry looked at him with pleasure and smiled when she saw that he absolutely enjoyed the incredible landscape.   
  
"This... Takahashi-chan... This is ... beautiful..." he said to her without taking his eyes off of the view, completely awestruck.  
  
"I told you so. My sister and I always go up here to look at the sunset, so we know the pathway to here by heart," she replied with a smile.  
  
"I've never doubted you," he answered with a grin, now looking at her. She grinned back.  
  
"I hope you don't mind if I show this to the others, do you?" he said with a small laugh.  
  
"Of course, I don't mind."  
  
The two continued looking at the scene for a few more moments until Syaoran spoke up.  
  
"I guess this is my Christmas present, ne?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"Nani?!" Cherry exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Well, Christmas is tomorrow, ne?"  
  
"Nani? I thought that it was the day after tomorrow..." Cherry said, confused.  
  
"It's past twelve," he replied.  
  
Cherry widened her eyes. "Nani? It is?" Then Cherry smiled. "Well then... I guess that this is your Christmas present, Li-kun."  
  
"Well... since you gave me my present today... I'll give you a part of yours..." he said with a sly grin.  
  
"Nani?" she asked, confused again. Syaoran reached into his left pocket and pulled out the card that was mentioned briefly a while back. "Here."  
  
"Nani?" Cherry said again, as she received the card. Then she looked at it with mystified eyes. "Wow... this bird in the card is beautiful Li-kun... hey... there're some words... nani? The Fly?" she looked up at Syaoran with the same puzzled eyes she had before. But, he only grinned in reply. Cherry pouted and then looked back at the view. A few seconds went on by until Syaoran spoke up.  
  
"We should be going back now, shouldn't we?" he said, deliberately changing the subject.  
  
"I guess so..."   
  
"Erm... do you want to watch it again... tomorrow?" he asked quietly, turning pink again.  
  
"Sure! Why not?" she said with a smile. Syaoran smiled back in gratitude. "Let's go then," he said.  
  
As they started to head back, they heard a slight rumbling in the earth beneath them. They stopped for moment and looked at each other.  
  
"You heard that, didn't you?" they asked each other simultaneously. Both nodded in answer.   
  
"I don't think that was serious, do you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I don't know... I never had one before... maybe Yuki has."  
  
"Let's go ask her once we get down."  
  
"Hai."  
  
But, it wasn't long before a huge rumbling underneath the earth shook the earth harshly, much larger than the one before. The two teens fell down in shock and unbalance. They slowly got up again after they realized that this earthquake was indeed a serious one.  
  
"We gotta tell the others!!" Syaoran yelled over the sound of the rumbling. 'Damn! If only I brought my sword from the cabin! This has to be the first time I have actually forgotten my sword.' He mentally kicked himself for his forgetfulness.  
  
"Let's go then!" Cherry called back.   
  
The two ran together as fast as they could before they felt like the cliff was about to break off. If only the cliff wasn't so long! The rumbling constantly made them lose their balance, but the cliff was at least wide enough for them so they wouldn't fall off the edges. But unfortunately, they didn't use this advantage and didn't run into the center. They couldn't. Rocks and loose shrubs fell from above which broke their concentration in running and tripped them at times. Syaoran tripped from one of the rocks and regained his balance, but another ferocious rumble caught him off guard. Cherry looked behind her to check up on Syaoran, but in horror her eyes caught the moment when Syaoran lost his balance and was falling into the valley below. Her instincts screamed out to catch him and she dived for Syaoran's hand which was the only thing she saw left of him a second later. She caught it just before it, too fell out of Cherry's sight. Cherry gave out a sigh of relief, but then knew that it was not over yet. She then realized how heavy Syaoran was. She struggled to bring Syaoran back up onto the cliff, but the earthquake, falling debris, and his weight kept on preventing her to do that.   
  
"Takahashi-chan!!!!! Use the key!!!!" Syaoran yelled at her as he, too struggled for his life.  
  
'What key?!' Cherry thought frantically. 'No... panicking won't help...I have to relax and focus...' She relaxed her mind although she knew that she had to hurry. Her strength wouldn't last her much longer...   
  
Mistress Sakura...  
  
Now she thought she heard voices in her head.  
  
Mistress Sakura... it called out louder inside of her. 'Nani??!!' She thought as she found the world turn white. Syaoran disappeared, the landscape disappeared, all dissolving into white. She found herself alone in the dimension.  
  
"Hello??" she called out. "Is anyone out there? Syaoran? Where are you? Is 'anyone' out there?" She continued this for quite a while until she decided to stop for a moment. 'I don't get this...how'd I get here?? First I was in some life-and-death situation, and now I'm in a completely different place...and I heard this voice...it called me Sakura...nani?? I hear footsteps...' "Who's there?!" She yelled out, frightened.  
  
Now really, mistress Sakura... Have you really forgotten you who are? a young woman mused as she appeared in front of Cherry, startling her.  
  
"Who are you?" Cherry asked after she regained her composure.  
  
I...am Light, it replied.  
  
"Light??" Cherry asked, perplexed. "Have I met you before? You look... somewhat...just somewhat familiar..."  
  
The figure laughed, warming Cherry's body from the winter cold. Oh, mistress Sakura--   
  
"Why are you calling me Sakura? Is that really my name? Was Li-kun right all this time?" Cherry asked with desperate eyes.   
  
Light smiled warmly at Cherry. It's time for you to know who you really are...  
  
Before Cherry could make any sound, Light put one of it's index finger onto Cherry's head and immediately Cherry closed her eyes, not falling into unconsciousness though. After a few moments passed by, she opened her eyes again. She widened her eyes and then realized who was in front of her.  
  
"Light... how... why... what... what's happened right now?" she asked flabbergasted.  
  
Light smiled. Let me refill you of the events on what happened while you were somebody else or what you were before you fell into amnesia, Sakura...  
  
The same process happened again and now... when Cherry opened her eyes, she was frantic.   
  
"Light! I--" But she was silenced by the index finger of Light.   
  
Don't worry, mistress...but I need to know something...  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
What is your name?  
  
"My name...my name...my name is Sakura Kinomoto!!!" Sakura said with confidence.  
  
Excellent! Wonderful... you are truly something Mistress Sakura--   
  
"--Thank you, Light."  
  
Now Light was startled. But then she quickly knew what Sakura was talking about. No problem at all, Mistress...now...shall you get going?  
  
"Yes!! Please hurry!!" Sakura said, frantically. She saw Light raise up her arms and all of a sudden, there was a shake underneath Sakura's feet.  
  
"Hoe?!" she cried. In an instant everything came into view again. Then Sakura realized she was standing. Not leaning to one side with both of her hands occupied...   
  
"SYAORAN!!!" she screamed as she looked over the cliff, frantically searching for Syaoran. She found him, falling still and it looked like he was unconscious for she saw a small red mark on his head.  
  
"Oh no! A rock must have hit him on the head! Shoot!" Sakura cried as she searched in her jacket, fumbling for her key. At last, she got it and raised it into the air, crying, "RELEASE!" The wand appeared in her hand and pulled out the same card which was given to her that very same day. "FLY!!!" she cried out. Wings immediately sprouted from her back as she jumped off the cliff to save one of her most dear ones.  
  
'If only I could just get there in time!!!' She thought, diving down the steep side. She got closer and closer to Syaoran and finally their hands met.  
  
"Syaoran!!!! Wake up!" she said as she grabbed a hold of him and shook him. 'Nope, not a good idea,' she thought after seeing the injury on his head. 'Gotta go back to where Yuki's house is...' she said silently as she flew on quickly with her arms wrapped tightly around him. "Just when we have the chance to meet again..." she muttered, sniffling a bit from the cold, "I'm NOT going to lose my family, friends, and 'you' again!!!" she yelled  
  
She flew on even though her back cried in pain and her arms longed for rest, but she held on stubbornly until she reached the cabin. The others except for Yuki were already out and awake for the earthquake awoke them, searching for Syaoran and Sakura. Meilin caught sight for Sakura first. Even though it was still dark, the moonlight touched Sakura in such manner that at first Meilin thought that with her cousin was his guardian angel. But after that slight moment of shock came another blow of immense surprise. That wasn't Syaoran's guardian angel... that was Sakura!!! After regaining her composure, Meiling ran towards her, stopping at where she thought Sakura was about to land. Sakura landed right where Meilin landed and she gratefully accepted Meilin's help.   
  
"Sakura-chan? Are you really back?" Meilin asked as she walked back towards the cabin with Sakura, sort of dragging Syaoran behind them.  
  
"Yeah... and back permanently..." she said tiredly but firmly.  
  
Meilin smiled warmly at her. "Welcome back."  
  
Sakura returned the smile with one of her own. "Thanks. I'm glad to be back..." Sakura looked towards the cabin and found one very shocked friend looking towards her. She sighed. This is going to be quite a day for Christmas...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Well, there ya have it. The last chapter of the series. But don't worry, there's an epilogue after this. ^^;; Merry Christmas everyone!  
  
~Mika aka Digiberry  
  
Typed in Christmas Day. Published in Christmas Day. mika_aka_digiberry@hotmail.com   
  
Merry Christmas!!!!!! 


End file.
